


Easier Than Falling Asleep

by gnarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Death from Old Age, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Dies, Kings Cross, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: After a long and happy life Harry is ready to return to Kings Cross.This time it's not Dumbledore, but his husband waiting for him there and they finally get to ride the Hogwarts Express together.





	Easier Than Falling Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for your help and the great beta job @digthewriter 💜
> 
> I know this fic says mcd but I promise it has a happy ending!

Harry knew this day would come. He'd felt it coming for a long while now. His body was tired, there was only so much magic could do. But in the end they all had to leave, and he was ready for it. 

There were voices around him. Muffled sounds, people telling him stories, telling him how much they loved him. But he was too tired to listen to them. 

At least this time there was no pain, no hurt. Only him and his beloved ones. He heard someone blowing their nose and thought of the times he stood next to a bed, waiting for the inevitable. How much it had hurt him every time. The last goodbye — before they were gone.

He remembered the last time he had sat there, waiting for hours. Only the thought of it shot a wave of pain through his heart. 

Draco.

It was the worst day of his life and the weeks following were only a blur of events. Nothing had made sense anymore. But he knew he'd follow him soon, and that thought kept him from madness. 

Harry felt his own heart, it beat slower with every minute that ticked by and he knew it wouldn't be long until he met him again. 

Easier than falling asleep. Smiling, he took his last breath. 

And the world stilled. 

* * *

Harry had no idea how much time had passed when he opened his eyes. Funny thing, the time. 

Only yesterday he stood in front of the altar to marry the love of his life. He was only thirty years old then, so young, so carefree, the vision of Draco burned into his mind. They never got older for each other. Even when their bodies grew soft, their hair got white, their skin wrinkly, they looked at each other and saw only them. How they are, how they were, how much they loved each other. Two hearts, beating as one. 

It shouldn't have surprised him then that the first thing he saw was Draco smiling down at him. He was so beautiful it took Harry's breath away. Harry had missed him so much and here he was, looking better than ever,  _ and _ so much younger. 

“Good morning, old man,” Draco said with a soft voice. 

Jumping up as fast as his old body allowed him, Harry pulled Draco in his arms and a sob broke free. 

When his knees threatened to give in, Draco maneuvered them to a bench nearby. He pulled Harry into his lap and showered him with those familiar soft kisses. It was just like their first night as a family when they had a tiny baby in their arms. 

“I've missed you so much.” Harry didn't recognise his own voice at first, but it didn't matter. As long as Draco heard these words, it was all he wanted. 

“I know love. But now we both made it.”

Somewhere in the distance, a train blew its whistle, and Harry looked into Draco's eyes. 

The last tears were just about to vanish from Draco's face when he leaned in and pressed a kiss on Harry's lips before smiling again. “Let's go, my love. I made some new friends while waiting for you to join me here, they are eager to meet you. 

* * *

“Should have known you're extra enough to get the Hogwarts Express to take you to the other side, Potter.”

Draco still grinned mockingly as he climbed into the train after Harry and Harry couldn't help but laugh. 

“Well knowing you, you probably arrived with a Pegasus or something equally excessive. Always one for a big show, aren't you?”

“Actually it was your old bike, the one you rode when you picked me up for our first date.”

Harry's heart swelled as he thought back. He had missed riding Sirius’ bike with Draco, they hadn't done that for nearly twenty years now. Pulling the door to the first compartment open, he sat down and looked at his shaking, wrinkly hands and back at his beautiful young husband who was watching him carefully. 

“It'll be better soon,” Draco said, sitting down next to him and took Harry's hands into his own. “I always wanted to ride the Hogwarts Express  _ with _ you. Naturally, I had to die before getting the chance to do so…”

Harry huffed and nudged Draco's shoulder with his and then leaned against him. “Stop being so dramatic, you git.”

“As if I were ever dramatic!” 

Harry chuckled and closed his eyes, thinking back about all the times he'd forgotten the important or the semi important dates, and Draco's dramatic fits that'd followed. “Yeah, no idea what I was thinking there. So, tell me about your new friends.”

“Oh, you'll love them. But you should sleep now, you're exhausted love. It'd been a long day for you.”

When Draco wrapped his arms around him, Harry buried his face in the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent. Harry still missed the smell even if it'd not been a long time since Draco's passing, and he'd never get tired of it. 

* * *

When he woke again, Harry felt reborn. Looking up he found Draco blinking at him, a lazy smile playing over his lips. 

Harry looked down on their linked fingers and realised the shaking had stopped and the wrinkles were gone now. He let out a small surprised laugh because his hands were as young as Draco's, and his skin a dark contrast to Draco's fair tone. 

“We're nearly there. Are you ready?” 

“For what?” Harry had no idea what was waiting for him as soon as the train would stop. Draco looked out of the window, his smile grew wider, and Harry knew he wouldn't get a simple answer for his question. 

When the train slowed, Harry peeked out to see where they were. He gasped in surprise and jumped up to press his face against the glass. 

A huge black dog jumped over the high grass outside, following the train while barking excited. A dog Harry would recognise anywhere. 

Draco stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. “Welcome home, my love. Let's go and meet your family.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic <3
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
